robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Luke lifes
Okay, I already wrote this on another account but it went missing - Im writing this again on this account because you deserve to know the truth, okay here it goes. It started off like this - I was bored so I decided to go on Roblox and play Jailbreak and Attrition for a few minutes, I had a friend who would always join my games, it was cool and all but sometimes it did get annoying after a while so we played booga Booga for about an hour, until my friend got bored and left to play some other game. I was working on a town-esc world so I went to work on that, I did a pretty good job of it, I fixed alot of the glitches and made cars easier to drive. After about half-an-hour I asked my friend to try it out with me, he said soon so I went back on trying to perfect and polish it. I couldnt find anything wrong so i just waited until my friend accepted. a few minutes later he eventually did. We had alot of fun trying it out. It still had a few problems but overall, it was fine. Then this is when things started to get creepy, a user joined for a split second, so fast I couldn't read his name. The weird thing was - it was a private server, we even checked and it was. We both left in terror, but I stayed on the website trying to forget it and that it was just a glitch or a troll script. There was a game on my recommended called - "I Always Feel At home." I wanted to try it out of curiosity but I deeply regret it. When I joined it was covered in deep black fog and appeared to be a large colletcion of hallways full of doors that I couldn't open, the weirdest thing was I couldnt leave - the logo thing wasnt there and the button esc did nothing either. I played for a few minutes exploring, a few minutes later I heared multiple screeches coming from everywere, It was so, so terrifying. About a minute later a player walked through the longest hallway, his name was luke_lifes. He said walked down the hallway toward me, then I heared a screech so loud i literally had to cover my ears, Then my computer crashed. That was probably one of the weirdest experiences that has ever happened in my entire life. An even weirder thing was that something very similar happened around Summer 2012, I was playing The Underground War, I didnt play Roblox as much back then, the most popular games only had about 1000 players, alot of the games had ripped thumbnails, the ones that didnt normally made it to most popular. Anyway, I was playing The Underground War until I got bored, my attention-span was much shorter back then. When I left I joined a game called: "Things to do if your bored." It seemed innocent enough until I was playing one of the parkour minigames, I met a player who looked almost identical to luke_lifes, he spoke to be and said: "Go Home." which makes my think - maybe luke_lifes has been around for alot longer that I thought, but maybe just using other accounts. Okay, this is getting weird, a few days ago I went to my friends house to tell him the story, I told him the whole thing and he seemed more freaked out than I was. He said that he to had a very strange experience, im not sure if he was lying or not but it sounded pretty true to me, he appeared to have true fear as he told me. Anyway this is what he told me - So shortly after we tested that world he joined this Roblox game called Papers Please, apparently its his favorite game, he played as normal until something strange happened, Roblox started to do weird things, When he went to the homepage for some reason it had 0 playing on every game and the most popular was just a default starter game called "there's place." Then when he went to his account a few people were missing from his friend list and his character wouldnt load. He then tried messaging some of his friends to see what would happen and then he realised all his friends were gone on the messanger but not on his profile. After that he stopped playing for a few days, then the day before I came he played again. Roblox was no longer acting weird, but his computer kept making a loud buzzing noise, and heared more strange sounds when he entered small Roblox games with 0 playing and 0 dislikes and games like that (not always though.) and then he told me that was what happened. I still do think that he might have been being a little dramatic but he seemed genuinely scared. So, thats what he told me so.... ill keep updating if anything else happens or I find something out, so yeah. Okay, im not sure if this has anything to do the previous, but just a sidenote; I keep seeing these people with names that relate to my family, like a nickname for my sister is Ms Sunshine (only she calls herself that.) Someone joined my game on phantom forces called mssunshine. Also this is probably the creepiest, I actually covered this one on another account on another Creepypasta called Lakecake2 (go check it out.) Anyway, my nephues nickname (made by my sister.) Is Jake Cake and Jake Shake, but this is so damn creepy, I keep seeing people called things like Lakecake2, Jakecake420, Bakeshake4 and thing like that. The creepy thing is, I keep seeing users with gamertags like this, they keep joining my game too, there like bots, but there not. to me, its just disturbing because ive been seeing these people for weeks now, its pretty weird. Great news - my and my friend have shed more light on the luke_lifes case. We have found out that he is a real player and he joined in 7/30/2018 which is strange because as I said, in Summer 2012 I met a player very similar to him, but I also said that he probably switched between accounts. My friend tried looking for both the games. He couldnt find them. Another strange thing is I actually decided to log on to Roblox today, (I finally got the courage to play again.) Ive noticed that a few of my friends are missing (They probably just unfriended me.) My friend apparently has hit a stump. Since the luke_lifes account holds barely any information he cant find out much more about him. On the bright side though, I havent been bothered by luke_lifes or any other player since the incident. Anyway, thats all I got to post here right now, but as usual, ill update when I have something to do with the case new.